Polycrystalline silicon (poly-Si) TFTs have been widely applied in display devices due to the advantages of high electron mobility and stability.
However, processing steps of the poly-Si TFT are numerous, and about 10 exposure processes are required. Taking a low-temperature polycrystalline silicon (LTPS) TFT as an example, manufacturing process of the LTPS TFT includes: laser annealing process for forming poly-Si, two ion implantation processes for forming an active layer including a lightly doped region, a heavily doped region and a channel region, and high-temperature processes such as dehydrogenation, hydrogenation and activation. Due to the complex processes, the LTPS TFT usually is developed and mass-produced on 6th generation line or below and has the defects of low yield, high equipment investment, and poor compatibility with the production line of amorphous silicon (a-Si) TFTs.